Halloween Bash
by TheSkandranon
Summary: Fairy Tail's throwing a Halloween Party. Any guesses on how it'll turn out?


"What? A Halloween party?"

Lucy turned in surprise and looked at the flyer in Natsu's eager hand.

Once again the fire dragon slayer had showed up in her house without a knock, or an invitation. She went through her usual routine of kicking him in the face demanding he get out, and then as usual a little blue cat with wings made one of his snide remarks.

Then once things calmed down Natsu excitedly showed her a poster that had previously been hanging on the job request board, even though it wasn't a job. The flyer announced that Fairy Tail would be hosting a party for Halloween this year. Everyone was expected to wear costumes and the best costume would receive 250,000 jewel prize.

"What? 250,000 jewel?!" She yanked the paper from Natsu's hand and stared at it starry eyed.

With 250,000 jewel she could pay off her rent for several months. She just had to get it. She stared off into space as she thought what she should go as.

Natsu's voice broke into her thoughts, "Hey Lucy, what do you think you'll dress up as?"

"I don't know yet, but it'll be special."

"I bet she'll go as a bride to Loke," Happy never tired of his teasing her of the Celestial Spirit.

"Watch it cat! He's not a boyfriend or anything like that. Just get out both of you so that I can come up with a costume."

"Alright Lucy, we'll see you later. C'mon Happy, let's get something to eat."

"Aye."

Natsu and Happy left through the window cheerfully arguing about what kind of fish to eat.

Lucy sat at her desk where the papers of her novel sat in the top left corner waiting to be worked on, but she ignored the pile and rested her right elbow on the desk and leaned her chin in her cupped hand thinking.

She really needed something spectacular. She knew there were plenty of amazing wizards in the Fairy Tail guild that would come up with something great. The poster didn't say scariest or prettiest or anything like that, so she didn't really have anything to go on.

"Hmmmm," she tapped the desk with the fingers of her left hand, then clapped in joy. "Oh, I know the perfect outfit."

By the time Lucy arrived at the guild hall on Halloween, the party was already in full swing. There were people crowded around areas that seemed to be games, an orange banner across the hall saying "Happy Halloween Fairy Tail", and Mirajane sitting on the stage clothed in a white wedding dress singing a song while playing the guitar with several of Fairy Tail's men staring at her with hearts in their eyes.

"Phew, looks like no one's fighting, maybe we'll get through the night without a brawl."

She entered and waved at Erza dressed in a loose white half shirt that came to just above her abdomen, and a slited bright purple skirt that showed off her legs and huge golden earrings. "Hi Erza, love the gypsy costume."

"Thanks Lucy, I like your genie costume too."

"Thanks." Yes, she was dressed in a very pale blue genie with a halter top and that was sheer everywhere except where it counted with a veil and gold trimmings. Cancer had also worked with her hair giving her hair a curled exotic look.

"That outfit is perfect for you Lucy, you look great," Levy's voice came from behind and Lucy turned to see her blue hair paled and dressed in a white short vest and white shorts that came to her mid-thigh, including a white head band around her hair.

Lucy clapped her hands, "Oh, are you a ghost Levy?"

Levy giggled and made a sideways peace sign around her eye, "Yes, ghost stories are some of my favorites."

Lucy laughed, "They've always creeped me out."

"Oh c'mon Lucy, ghost stories are the greatest," Natsu's voice came up behind her and she turned around and screeched a small scream as she came face to face with a giant blue cat with Natsu's face in the mouth.

"You came as Happy?"

"Aye, isn't it great?"

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what did Happy come as?"

Natsu grinned and reached for a table that was behind him and put something in his mouth and then turned around. A large grey fish was limply being held by Natsu's teeth, and then it turned its blue face towards Lucy, "I'm a fish."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"I think your costumes are great guys," Levy smiled at them.

Natsu and Happy grinned and gave Levy a thumbs up.

Lucy face palmed and went to the bar area to get some lemonade, when she got there she found the master. He sat on the bar with a purple and gold court jester outfit with a crazy hat that curved out at least 8 times instead of just 4 with bells hanging from the ends.

He lifted a tankard of ale as if in toast. "Hey there Lucy, you're looking hot as usual," his words were slightly slurred as his head moved from side to side causing the bells to jingle that she could barely hear over the commotion of the party.

Lucy sighed exasperatingly, "Thanks master." She randomly chose a glass of lemonade that was on the bar and turned around. She didn't walk far before she felt a hand smack her butt. She turned around quickly, "Hands off bucko!" But there wasn't anyone behind her, people were laughing and having fun, and the master was innocently drinking from his mug.

Hmph, she had a sneaking suspicion that the master had used his magic and spanked her again.

"Master, you'll never beat me in drinking with that tiny shot glass."

Lucy turned to see Cana dressed in a skimpy bear's costume who's claws dug into the wood of a barrel as she lifted it to her mouth for a long draught.

"Who said I was trying to beat you?" Even as he said that he took an even longer dink of his ale.

"Hi Lucy, nice to see you made it."

Lucy smiled and turned at the sound of Lisanna's kind voice and saw her dressed in a short pink nurse's outfit with long white boots that came up to just below her thighs and white gloves that came just above her elbows.

"Thanks Lisanna, I like your outfit."

"Thank you, it's a little smaller than I like really, but everyone seems to like it."

"Yes, it looks great on you."

"Yes Lisanna, you are a vision to your older brother." Elfman came up to them in leather armor with gold trimming and a plumed helmet.

Lucy stared at him, "Elfman, are you a gladiator?"

"Real men communicate in battles, so only the strongest of warriors would do for my costume."

"Yes, of course. How silly of me to think otherwise." Yeah, he's definitely a nut case. But then so was most everyone in Fairy Tail. But she still loved it here.

All of a sudden someone in a large black horse costume walks by, "Ehhh, why is Sagittarius here, and in black?"

"That was my cat woman; don't give him a hard time." Gajeel appeared in black armor that matched Pantherlilly's black coat.

"So are you guys a black knight combo.

Gajeel folded his arms and turned his face away, "Heh, isn't it obvious?"

Lucy looked at the horse again and saw that it was indeed Pantherlilly. He was in his large form for tonight and dressed as a black horse with black armor and saddle.

Levy came up behind Gajeel, "That was clever Gajeel."

His face stiffened a little and a slight redness appeared on his cheeks.

Lucy smiled and backed away leaving those two to themselves.

She wasn't watching where she was going so backed into someone, someone cold.

She turned her head and saw Gray dressed in various shades of light blue in a royal style of clothes. "Oh, sorry Gray."

"Watch where you're going Lucy."

"Gray, you look positively dashing in your Ice King costume," both Lucy and Gray turned to look at a water fairy with a dark blue dress silver wings, and silver sparkles in her blue hair.

"Thanks Juvia," he replied nonchalantly.

Juvia's eyes sparkled, "Oh, that is exactly how I would imagine an Ice King to behave; you've gotten the part down perfectly."

Yeah, since that is exactly how he acts anyways, Lucy thought to herself. She turned and came face to face with a knight in shining armor, with some azure tinted sunglasses.

"Loke, what are you doing here?"

"Technically I am a member of Fairy Tail, and I would like to see my friends," he stopped and looked at her seductively. "But if you like we can leave now."

She held up her hand, "No thanks. You run off and go see everyone."

Loke smiled appreciatively at her and walked over towards Gray.

"Lucy, hi."

Lucy looked around for the speaker but didn't see anyone.

"Down here silly."

Lucy looked down to see a little white witch that was followed by her familiar.

"Hello Wendy, are you having a good time?"

"Oh yes, this is a fun guild isn't it?"

Lucy smiled at her, "Yes it is, can get pretty crazy here though."

Natsu's voice could now be heard over the commotion of the party.

"Speaking of which…."

"C'mon Gray, what kind of a lame costume is that?"

"It's not lame; I'm a king for crying out loud. You're just a stupid cat."

"Hey, who you calling stupid," the gray fish with a high pitched voice could now be seen with wings and flying at Gray.

"Yeah, don't insult Happy like that? This is the best costume there is."

Happy now turned to Natsu with his eyes sparkling, "You mean that Natsu?"

"Of course buddy," Natsu closed his eyes and grinned his signature grin.

But closing his eyes was a mistake as Gajeel punched him in the face with his hand turned into an iron post.

"How can your stupid cat be the best costume? My cat is a lot stronger than yours. If anything I should have gone as him and beat your ass!"

Natsu got back up and yelled in Gajeel's face, "Happy is way more fun than your scowling kitty cat!"

"It's not about fun, it's about power! How about we have them fight it out, my cat against you cat."

"Forget about our cats, I can beat you bare handed," a ball of flame appeared around Natsu's right fist.

"Bring it on you salamander." Gajeel turned his fist into an iron pillar.

As Gajeel retracts his arm to punch Natsu, his elbow hits Warren (who's dressed as a fortune teller) in the back, knocking him into Erza. Unfortunately for Warren she had been eating an apple pie, and it had fallen to the ground when he bumped into her.

"My pie, how dare you Warren!"

Warren tried to protest as she requipped into her Heaven's Wheel Armor and charged at him. Warren jumped out of the way and bumped into Alzack.

Well, as you can imagine one thing led to another which resulted in an all-out brawl between all but a few members of Fairy Tail, basically consisting of the master, Lucy, Wendy, Charle, Mirajane, and Happy who watched helplessly.


End file.
